The present invention relates to a hose connector for connecting a hose, and in particular to a hose connector suitable for use in a washer tank or a washer device for connecting a hose for transporting washer fluid to a windshield or a headlamp.
A hose connector is required to be able to not only fixedly secure a hose end but also prevent leakage of fluid in the hose. An annular metallic band is often used for connecting a hose to an end of a pipe. In such a case, an end of the hose is passed into the annular metallic band, and then fitted onto the end of the pipe. The annular metallic band is slid onto the part of the hose which is fitted onto the pipe, and the annular metallic band is tightened by using a special tool so that the hose is clamped between the annular metallic band and the pipe along the entire circumference. Thereby, the hose is securely connected to the pipe in a fluid tight manner. However, this requires the special tool, and some effort is required for the worker. Furthermore, an inspection is required to ensure that the connection has been properly made.
JP2006-300127A discloses a mounting structure for connecting a rubber hose to a pipe with more ease. This mounting structure employs a fastening sleeve, instead of the metallic band, and a means is provided for engaging the fastening sleeve with the pipe. This engagement means comprises an engagement projection provided on the pipe, and an engagement groove provided in the fastening sleeve such that the fastening sleeve is caused to advance in the axial direction as the fastening sleeve is turned around the axial line thereof with respect to the pipe. The free end of the pipe is provided with an annular radial projection, and the inner circumferential surface of the free end of the fastening sleeve is provided with a pressing portion which is tapered toward the outer end thereof. With the free end of the hose passed into the fastening sleeve, the fastening sleeve is fitted onto the pipe. The fastening sleeve is then slid axially to the side of the pipe, and turned around the axial line thereof to force the fastening sleeve to the side of the pipe until the pressing portion comes adjacent to the annular radial projection, and the hose is firmly clamped between the pressing portion and the annular radial projection. Thereby, the hose and the pipe can be securely connected to each other in a fluid tight manner.
However, according to this prior art, before connecting the hose to the pipe, the fastening sleeve is required to be fitted on the hose, and the engagement projection is required to be aligned with the engagement groove. Therefore, a further improvement is desired to the work of connecting a hose to a pipe.